


Grim Destiny

by Pass1onAndH0pe



Series: Exploring Errortale [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Errortale, Alternate Universe - Horrortale, Error Sans - Freeform, Gen, Other, Underswap Sans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 04:45:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7743889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pass1onAndH0pe/pseuds/Pass1onAndH0pe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or maybe death-tiny? In any case, have a small crossover fic between Exploring Errortale and Paradiso.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grim Destiny

Sans slumped over the counter of his sentry station taking a catnap. Today he had come across a human exiting the Ruins. Normally, this would have led to him killing them in no time flat, but he decided Papyrus needed the human more. Leading them in the right direction took no time at all. As his brother began to befuddle them with his puzzles, Sans took a break to rest himself. With the leveling of his breathing, every inhale took him closer to a place where the constant headache would subside for a time.

"YOU WERE RIGHT, THE SNOW HERE IS NICE!"

"yeah, it's _snow_ problem."

Voices. Sans kept his eye sockets closed and listened in as their footsteps came close enough to where they could see him. The headache throbbed, but he forced himself to listen beyond it.

"ERROR...IS THAT...?"

" **shh.** don't say anything."

He opened an eye to get a look at them. There were two strangers standing a few feet away looking remarkably close to what he used to look like. At least, the blue one did. His clothes were battle armor, so he came off as more like Papyrus than himself. The blue scarf completed the imitation along with the innocent touch to his face.

The other stranger looked like an inversion of his old self. Clothes and bone black as soot. Eye sockets red with sickly yellow pupils, Sans thought he looked ill. The way his image blurred and gave way in places to letters spelling out ERROR made him a hilarious companion piece.

Sans opened his other socket and sat up grinning as usual. He had no idea what was going on, but he might as well roll with it. Might come up lucky today.

"don't get many tourists these days. what are you doing here?"

"just passin' through, pal. enjoying the scenary," answered the one Sans guessed was Error. He had a weird busted audio recording tinge to his voice. Error whispered something to his companion who kept casting Sans nervous glances. He started tapping his fingers on the counter to drive out the headache's thud.

"can't let ya pass through here. my bro's busy entertaining a guest. wait your turn or leave."

"we'll go. c'mon Blue." Error turned on his heel and started to leave. He acted in a way Sans expected the other to follow close behind. Instead, he watched Error go and noticed the one called Blue starting to approach him. Surprise, surprise! Keeping his fingers tapping on the counter, he let his other arm fall out of sight. In truth, the skeleton reached underneath the counter for his meat cleaver.

Blue stopped right in front of the station. Sans narrowed his eye sockets at what he saw before him.

 

"judging by that look on your face, you're concerned for me. bit _late_ for concern, _kid_ ," he said letting the sting sink in. Blue refrained from getting upset at being stung. Error had said similar to him many times in order to try and make him angry.

"I CAN'T UNDERSTAND WHAT PAIN YOU'VE BEEN THROUGH. BUT I WON'T FORGET YOU. ALRIGHT?" As Blue spoke, he reached a gloved hand out to rest it on the counter. It meant to act as a small gesture of compassion for his other self. Error told him the monsters had been trapped Underground for so long they were resorting to using any means necessary to get food. Ten years was a long time.

" **BLUE!** " Error's voice, fuzzy with strain, called out from his left. Blue felt himself be tugged backwards stopping after a rough run-in with a tree trunk. Blinking in surprise, he noticed the other Sans had a meat cleaver out, its blade imbedded in the counter where his hand had been.

"what did you go and do _that_ for? i have a brother to feed," he said yanking the blade out. Blue struggled to walk while also pulled in the direction Error stood. He glared at the alternate with distaste.

"i never said **we** were on the menu," Error retorted reaching behind himself. One hand was busy keeping the strings on Blue's soul; the other waved around making an interdimensional doorway.

The other Sans shook his head and hopped over the counter, cleaver in hand. He wove it to and fro a little, Blue guessed in hopes of frightening them and slowing their retreat. It showed what he knew about Error, which is to say, nothing at all.

Light filtered around them meaning the doorway was open. As the alternate ended his theatrics and charged they tumbled through. It closed, and the silence of the Anti-Void wrapped around the two. Yet, Blue still thought he could have heard the faint sound of an aggrieved no echoing somewhere.

The strings disappeared and he blurted out the first thing he could think of.

"WHAT WAS THE NAME OF THAT AU AGAIN?"

"horrortale. kinda why i didn't mention its name."

"YOU MEANT TO SCARE ME?" Blue tensed up at feeling put in such danger. Error met his frown with a smile.

"kinda? your face the whole time was worth the almost death."

If he weren't so polite, Blue would have punched Error in the arm. It wouldn't have made up for almost being killed, but it would have made him feel a bit better about it.


End file.
